


Phenominal Find (Not Yours)

by professorandre1228



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Arthur Ketch, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BMol - Freeform, Brainwashing, Hurt Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, No Smut, Omega Mary Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professorandre1228/pseuds/professorandre1228
Summary: Poor Sammy.  His knowledge is limited to the fact that Dean died stopping the Darkness from destroying the Earth, Cas has been flung Chuck knows where, and he's now all alone against a very nasty piece of work from the British Men of Letters, who'd rather shoot first, than sit down to talk politely.  Now, he has a bullet in his leg and he's unconscious.  Toni Bevell has sedated and kidnapped him, far from any help he'd ever hope to have.Mix in Ketch, Watts, the Head office, and brainwashing and poor Sammy is headed for a life that he has no control over.  Too bad his secret is out.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 47





	1. What Else Can Go Wrong Today?

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of stories, all in partial states. Going to post first few chapters of each to force myself to work on and finish them all.

“Aaaaah!!!” Sam yelled as he rocked forward to grab his bleeding leg. He wasn’t sure who was more surprised, himself that she had shot him, or the hoity toity British Men of Letters woman who had shot him. He honestly hadn’t expected her to pull the trigger and had been shocked by the floor coming up before he heard the distinctive bang or felt the burning path of the bullet tearing through his thigh. 

Having just lost his brother, he’d been sort of numb. Finding her in their bunker, being to slow to stop her from dismissing Cas with the sigil, then being shot as he’d tried to diffuse the drama, his mind was racing and whirling. So, he barely registered that she had moved to his side, gun already holstered. When she crouched next to him, her eyes wide, roaming over him from head to foot, he flinched away. She brought one hand up in a placating gesture.

“Oh, I am so sorry,” she crooned. “It will all be alright.”

“Stay away,” he grunted. “Stay away from me!” He used one arm and his uninjured leg to push away from her, but she followed him calmly. His shoulders had hit the newel post of the stairs and he darted his eyes around, looking for weapons or an escape route. She sped up to his side, her hidden hand coming around with a syringe that she slid into the calf of the bleeding leg. He gasped and tried to pull away, but whatever it was worked quickly, and the world began to blur and slur. His eyes drooped, his hand sliding off the bullet wound because it became too heavy to hold. As the darkness took him down, he saw her drop the empty syringe and grab the wound to stem the blood, her other hand coming up to brush his hair back off his face. 

“I’m so very sorry,” her voice murmured. “We will make it all better.” She continued to pet his hair until she knew he was completely out, then darted to the infirmary to grab some bandages to cover the wound. As she jogged back over to him, her heeled boots clacking, she used the clean hand to drag her cell phone from her pocket. 

“Yes, Lady Bevell here,” she said as soon as the voice on the other end answered. “There has been a change of plans. I need a medic at the Lebanon bunker ASAP, and an extraction flight back to London. One sedated passenger and myself.” She listened to some question, tilting her head to hold the phone with her shoulder to use both hands to tie off the bandages around the wound. Her eyes roamed Sam’s face, eyes still wide in wonder and concern. The voice must have said something she didn’t like because she scowled as she finished tying off the bandage, reaching up to check his pulse and then pulling back his eyelid to look at his pupil response. 

“I don’t care what the mission was,” she growled into the phone, standing up, looking around the bunker. “There are mitigating circumstances that I cannot yet divulge. What I will say is that I am invoking code three-beta-one-three-Charlie-nine-nine-nine-nine.” She paused, then smirked into the phone. “Pass that to Head Office and alert them we need to make use of Myrddin’s Tower.” Knowing the silence that would invoke, she pressed on. “Do not contact me unless you have news on the medic or the extraction plans.”

She thumbed the phone off and used the clean portion of her forearm, to wipe the small sheen of sweat away. With a deep breath, she returned to crouch next to Sam’s prone figure. His color was off but it hadn’t been that good beforehand, so she knew he hadn’t been lying about his brother being dead. She pocketed her phone and gripped one arm and cradled his head with the other as she slid him from the awkward slump to lay flat on the floor. 

“Well, aren’t you a surprise,” she muttered more to herself, before once again standing and heading off to search the bunker for more information. 

*****

“This is Samuel Winchester?”

The voice startled Toni so that she stuttered a step as she walked next to the rolling gurney that was heavily covered and sealed with opaque, non-porous plastic. Two men were dressed in contamination hazmat suits as they pushed it across the tarmac, one holding a tablet that he occasionally glanced at. They were halfway across the tarmac to the private trans atlantic jet the Head Office had sent for the extraction and she hadn’t even noticed him until he spoke. Her face scrunched in a grimace before she could school it smooth. Internally, she seethed. 

“How did you even find out about this?” She side-eyed him, not able to see more than a quick smirk in the dark as they were trying to be very covert. Transporting an infectious diplomat back to England under the cover of darkness was something that might garner a little attention, but nothing that would appear illegal or worth really investigating, once nothing bad followed it. 

The solid man strolling next to her, his hands clasped behind his back, hummed to himself, his eyes taking in the ‘doctors’, the ‘infectious patient’, and Toni. 

“You know better than that, darling,” he replied, his heavy British accent only grating more on her nerves. “The code was interesting enough, but the destination positively intrigued me. The Tower hasn’t been necessary for decades.”

“And the identity of my mission find?” They had come to a stop to allow the suited men to maneuver the gurney up the ramp and into the jet, one of the rooms modified just for this passenger. She crossed her arms delicately, turning to face his dark brown eyes, nearly black, with the meager lights from the jet. He smirked at her.

“Ah, that would be Her Ladyship,” he dipped his head in a mock bow. As Toni gaped at him, he bowed further, gesturing for her to precede him up the ramp as it was now cleared. She huffed, but turned and elegantly climbed the ramp into the luxurious passenger cabin. A steward in a very smart uniform offered her a tray with filled glasses on it. One wine glass with a pale white wine, the other a crystal tumbler of some dark liquor. Toni took the wine glass and sat, crossing her leg over her other knee. 

“Arthur Ketch, my dear,” the man said, taking the tumbler from the steward with wink. The steward swallowed and bowed as he backed out of the room unobtrusively. Arthur’s eyes followed him, his tongue coming out to lick his bottom lip before he took a sip from the tumbler. When Toni made a small noise, he took the seat across the aisle from her. “Indeed,” he muttered, his eyes watching the door through which the steward had disappeared.

“Mr. Ketch,” Toni said, after clearing her throat. He turned to face her, one eyebrow raised.

“Honestly, after everything we did together, and you still insist on not calling me by my first name?” He smirked at her, causing a blush of anger and humiliation to rise in her skin. She huffed again, clenching her free hand, then tried again.

“Arthur.” He tilted his glass to her with a bow of his head. “If you think you are going to take this away from me-.“ He drew his empty hand to his chest in mock hurt.

“I am hurt. Her Ladyship aborted my mission and personally asked me to escort you and your guest back to England. I have no intention of laying claim to your discovery, whatever that may be.” He finished with a raised eyebrow, which made her stare at him. “And no, Her Ladyship did not share the details. Only the basic parameters and the name of the guest. The code gives me pause.” He tilted his head in acknowledgement that he was stumped. “The Tower threw up the red flag. And now,” he turned his head to look down the corridor to the modified room where the ‘guest’ was being kept inside a plastic bubble as though he were contagious. “The containment protocol just wafts the smell of raw meat into my senses.” 

She blinked at him, unable to breathe for a moment. When he looked at her questioningly, she was so aghast at his choice of words that she said something she hadn’t meant to say out loud.

“You can smell him, even through all that?” Ketch stilled, like a predator who has heard prey shift nearby. Only his eyes moved, as they searched her face, watching her swallow, realizing what she’d said. His lips went up at the corners, less mocking, more predatory.

“The code,” rumbled from deep in his chest. He turned his head towards the corridor again and flared his nostrils, taking a very long, very deep breath. The scents he picked up were not unusual, the typical jet fuel, perfumes, colognes, scented fresheners being pumped from the vents. When nothing new was revealed, he stood up, taking a step towards the room. Toni was immediately up and blocking him, her hands on his chest, her wine glass fallen to the carpet, the small amount of wine left spilled. 

“No,” she told him. “There was more than one reason I did not want you with us on this trip.” His eyes bore into hers. “This is more important than your macho ego. If Her Ladyship thought you could not control yourself, she would not have requested you as escort.” He raised an eyebrow at the backhanded compliment, glancing once more down the corridor, then back at her. “Sit, he is under the best care. I am assuming Her Ladyship has plans for him and they, for some reason, involve you. But you must be on your best behavior until then. Agreed?” 

He growled in frustration, then nodded and returned to his seat. She finally put her hands down and returned to her own chair. The steward appeared quietly, handing off a free wine glass and tumbler to each in turn, picking up the fallen ones and dabbing at the liquid, before disappearing just as unobtrusively. The felt the energy amp up as the staff readied the plane, Just before the ramp was lifted, hurried feet tapped up and into the cabin. Toni turned with a please smile. Arthur rolled his eyes and ignored her. The dark-haired woman with the long sleeve turtle neck made a snarly face at the back of Ketch’s head, then slid by, settling into the chair in front of Toni. She swiveled around with a last glance at the male in their midst, and tilted her head in his direction in a silent question. Toni waved her questions away, leaning back, not looking forward to the very long flight.

“Lady Bevell,” a muffled voice called politely from the corridor. The three in the cabin turned to face him. Ms. Watts, the newest addition, raised both eyebrows in surprise at the Hazmat suit. Arthur swiveled and leaned forward to take several deep breaths, being swatted away by Toni when he got too close. The woman in question followed him to the door where their guest slept, his vitals being monitored, the wound on its way to healing after a surreptitious visit to an unscrupulous doctor who had found his life much shorter to keep their secret. The suited man whispered to Toni, her nodding or asking questions where appropriate. After several moments, the jet was fully sealed and the steward had slipped out and coughed to get her attention. She turned her attention his way, taking his meaning that they were ready to lift off if everyone would be seated. One nod and he was slipping away again. The suited man showed her something on the tablet and it appeared to relax her. She mumbled something with a smile and they parted way. The room received the man and the hermetic seal reengaged. And Toni returned to her chair, two pairs of eyes looking at her, but not asking questions because they knew she would not answer them. 

Moments later, the jet shifted, rolled forward and then launched into the darkness, with no guiding lights. The only people who knew of the flight, knew nothing of the crew, the passengers, or the destination. All that had been falsified or classified. Once they were at altitude, the pilot engaged some device that glowed and to the outside world, the jet disappeared from sight and radar. 


	2. Why are we here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Head Office calls in the members to announce the big news. Toni Bevell explains.

While Sam had remained in the dark, sedated and enclosed in his plastic bubble as the British Men of Letters jet carried him and his kidnappers across the Atlantic Ocean to the Head Office, Cas was struggling to make his way back to the bunker, hoping he was not coming back to another dead friend. What he did find however, was such a shock that Sam briefly was no longer his priority. There was a blond woman there, a vaguely familiar face, who was pointing a gun at him. Before he could even sigh, gathering the exasperated energy to explain how it was a useless gesture, the next surprise appeared. 

“Dean!” The hunter he had thought dead, obliterated, was inexplicably alive and coming in for a hug. Cas was more than happy to reciprocate, smiling into the warm embrace. They established to the woman, amazingly, Dean’s mom, someone brought back to life by Amara for Dean, as a reward for reuniting her with her brother, that he was an angel and their friend. She had hesitantly accepted that and finally the conversation whipped back to the missing little brother. 

Dean, understandably, was enraged and concerned. Cas did not want to make the situation any worse, so did not comment on Sam’s state of mind at the time. Although, he was certain that his brother could guess. They had been in sacrifice situations before, but this one had been assumed to be the final busting apart of the Winchester brothers. Even Crowley and Rowena had sympathized for the very tall man. Mary was upset, but Cas could tell this was a lot for her to be shoved back into after 30 years. 

Refusing to give up, they dove into research, checking traffic cams, as there were only a few roads that even came near the bunker and Cas helped them with a timeframe. It took a little time and by the time they had the first lead, the BMOL jet was landing at the private air strip north of London, the passengers being escorted into waiting vehicles, the gurney situated in a private ambulance employed by the Head Office. 

*****

“Sirs and Ma’ams,” Toni said once everyone was turned towards her. “I know you’re all curious as to why you were called here today. The information I’m going to share is of the highest confidentiality. No one outside the room, with the exception of the medical team with the subject we are going to discuss, knows what I am about to reveal.” She clicked the button and on the screen behind her flashed a long distance photo of Sam and Dean standing next to the Impala, apparently discussing something. Another button click and there were two side-by-side shots, both showing a full body shot of each of the brothers. 

“On the left is Dean Winchester, American hunter, deceased. On the right is Sam Winchester, also an American hunter. He is the subject of today’s meeting.” There were several disgusted sighs, and one voice rose to voice their concern.

“They’re just boorish hunters. American even. Why are we wasting our time here?” The tall, slender man in a carefully tailored suit began to stand and made as if to leave the room. 

“Because, Lord Dersley, Sam Winchester is a male omega,” Toni said, clicking one more time, showing a collage of shots, all of Sam Winchester. There was a collective gasp in the room and the Lord that had hastily stood up, dropped back into his chair, with a muffled ‘Good lord.’

She waited a few minutes for the murmurs to die out, then nodded to her side, where Arthur Ketch had been seated, watching over the room, constantly alert. 

“As you all know, there are several secondary genders in the world, due to the mixed blood introduced by the werewolf population explosion in the 1700’s. The majority of the earth’s population are Beta, or ‘Normals’, also known as ‘Norms’, by the lower class, of which I, and all of you are. Betas are the closest to true human.” There were haughty nods and sniffs as she said this. Internally, she smirked. “There are alphas, such as our Mr. Ketch here.” She gestured with one hand. 

Ketch growled low in his throat and it rolled across the room, pulling all their attention to him. His shoulders expanded a slight amount and his eyes glowed with a red ring. The gasps this time were more of fear than astonishment. No one could face an alpha in Red Eye without feeling that frisson of fear. 

“Down boy,” she smirked, as he let the red fade and he once again became the human-appearing man employed as a ‘cleaner’ by the Head Office. “All alphas are male. It has been scientifically proven that the alpha gene may be carried by females but will only manifest in males. As is common knowledge, alphas are aggressive, brutal, and violent.” She nodded to the left at a guard and the door opened, admitting one of the maids who often served the members their drinks. She was short, petite, and pretty. She kept her head down respectfully as she lightly walked to Lady Bevell’s side. A glance at Mr. Ketch made her shiver, but there was no other reaction outside the smirk from Arthur. 

“There are also omegas, such as Cathleen here.” She gestured at the maid and snapped her fingers. The maid instantly dropped to her knees. “Cathleen, as we discussed. Eyes.” The maid lifted her head, careful not to look directly at anyone in the room, but they could all see the faint yellow glow around the irises in her eyes. “Thank you. Good girl. You may go back to your duties.” Toni gave a dismissive wave and the maid quickly rose to her feet, curtsied, then darted out the door that the guard held open for her. “Omegas are naturally subservient, small, accommodating. Until now, all omegas have been proven to be female.”

Pressing the clicker once again, a video began to play, showing Sam and Dean Winchester in battle against a pack of werewolves. Both hunters were quick, precise, and brutal. The members grimaced and scoffed at the blood, gore, and violence on the screen, but none turned their eyes away as they were glued on the tall man who, for all intents and purposes, appeared as human as any other beta. 

“Their father, John Winchester,” she continued, “was recorded as an alpha. Their mother, Mary Winchester, was an omega. Their pairing gave us Sam and Dean Winchester. We had been monitoring this family for some years and were finally ready to move in and bring them into the program, but before we could act, a demon killed Mary and set the house on fire. And John and his two sons disappeared from view for quite some time.” She paused to let that sink in. 

“A few years ago, we made contact with an American hunter who was eager to share information. I will not share his name, but he has been a valuable asset, even as a low level beta living on the fringes of society. He alerted us to John and his alpha son, Dean, and his beta son, Sam. We were aware of Sam being a student at Stanford University in California, but being a beta, he was of no interest. By the time we began to take interest again, John had died and Dean and Sam were again off the radar, Sam having left university to return to hunting. They were spotted again and again, but they were very elusive.”

She paused and paced around the end of the table a bit. 

“According to our contact, Sam Winchester was tricking into releasing Lucifer upon the earth, then returned him to the Cage, but was trapped there with him and Michael, the other archangel.” There were murmurs. “Yes, he was responsible for stopping the Apocalypse.” She smiled around at them. “We have no confirmation on any of the rumors that have reached our shores, but we are inclined to believe most of them. Dean and Sam have saved the world again and again, but always being in the middle of whatever was ending it to begin with, our theory is that their bumbling was unleashing the creatures that they then had to stop.”

She stopped and leaned forward, her hands on the table in front of her. 

“The entire world saw the sun dim not that long ago.” There were more gasps and one well-dressed woman, her pale hair in a bun, lifted her chin as her indication she would have the floor.

“That was the male omega?” Toni didn’t react but she could almost feel Ketch rolling his eyes behind her. 

“Yes, that was apparently Sam Winchester and his brother, Dean. And their pet angel.” She did roll her eyes then. There were more quiet murmurs. “We do plan to get the entire story once he is brought fully into the program, but the sun is back at full force and Dean Winchester died in the event that saved it.” ‘Saved us’, she thought to herself. Now she had their full attention. “Before we move on, any questions?” And the room exploded with voices. Standing up to her full height, she sighed, then nodded at the same woman who’d ask the last question.

“How did you discover he was an omega?” There was a quiet chorus of ‘yes, yes’ and nods around the room. Toni ducked her head to appear contrite, then sighed and lifted to meet their gazes.

“I was sent to bring the brothers in and find out what they were meddling in, but the sun had been fixed, Dean was dead, and Sam was clearly upset. To protect myself from their pet angel, I sent him away so Sam and I could talk.” She lifted her chin defiantly, feeling Ketch’s scrutiny on the back of her neck. “I admit his large size and the aggressive footage we had seen made me wary so when he made as if to attack me, I shot him.” There were collective gasps. Not only was it illegal to in any way to intentionally injure an omega, as they were invariably (well, almost invariably) subservient, demure, and honest, it was seen as uncouth and akin to drowning kittens. 

“It was only a leg shot, to disable, not kill,” she pleaded, putting regret she didn’t really feel into her voice. “With his emotions running high from the loss of his brother, and then my own bumbling attempt at a private conversation by sending away perhaps his last connection with that brother, the injury was too much. Even before he fell backwards, he looked at me in surprise and I admit it, a bit of fear. His eyes glowed yellow.” 


	3. Alpha Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a lead. Arthur lays a claim.

“Damn it!” Dean growled, slamming the car door as he stalked away from the Impala. The trail had ended with at the airstrip. There were many flights in and out each day and with no leads other than the rental SUV and conversion van that had been registered to a dummy corporation, they were at a standstill. Not only were both Charlie, Ash, and Frank, their best computer hacking friends, dead, Mary was still sort of floating in the shock of the 30 year jump in her life. And if Sam had been taken away by an airplane, they didn’t know where to go from here. Dean would face his fears and take an airplane trip if it was the only want to get his brother back, but with this being an international airport, he could literally be anywhere in the world. 

His eyes glowed a fiery red, his claws extending just a bit as he punched the sign that cheerily announced that this entrance was only for private jet arrivals and departures. Mary huddled in on herself for a moment of uncertainty at his alpha rage, then squared her shoulders and made her way over to him, making sure to stay out of his reach. 

“Dean, honey,” she crooned in her softest omega mother voice, “Do you have connections we can call to figure out where to go from here? Maybe get the word out?” Dean heaved a few breaths, reining in the overwhelming hormones flooding his system, and hung his head. Cas was just climbing out of the backseat when he heard Dean chuff.

“Mom, Sammy and I have burned through a lot of connections.” He glanced up at her hazel eyes, so like Sam’s. “Most of our hunter connections, dead. Bobby, Dad, Charlie, Gabriel, Ellen, Jo, so many more. All dead because they were connected to us. I have a few friends left. A witch, the King of Hell, a werewolf, and two law enforcement officers. And Cas. I already left messages for all of them before we followed that last lead. Other than going full Rambo and storming the airport demanding video footage and flight records, I don’t know what to do.” He curled himself over the hood of his car and shook. In rage or sorrow, it was unclear. Probably a little of both.

Mary, her mothering instinct kicking in, did the only thing she could right now. She came over and wrapped herself around him, soothing him with her scent and her humming. He turned and hugged her tight, breathing deeply. She looked over his shoulder at the angel, looking for any sort of guidance, but he was stricken, sad, and lost himself. She sighed and held out a hand for the trenchcoated man to reach out and take comfort as well.

“We’ll find him,” she muttered into his neck. “One way or another.”

******

“I claim sponsorship for him,” Lord Huffington said suddenly, loud in the now quiet room. With all the hubbub of their surprise and shock, a lull had fallen as they each sat back in frantic thoughts. There were gasps now at his proclamation. 

“No, I claim sponsorship,” Lady Pennington sniffed. “My lineage is more defined and a male omega would a fine addition.” There were several more huffs and scoffs.

“You already have sponsorship over an alpha and two omegas, you greedy hag,” Lord Huffington snarled out. She turned up her nose at him and ignored him. 

“Ladies, gentlemen,” Ketch’s alpha voice rolled over the room, causing everyone to turn his way and cease further arguments. He stood, pulling gently at his lapels and the bottom of his suit jacket to straighten them, he began walking around the room. “As you all know, as Alpha Prime of England, and member of the Men of Letters, Chief of Black Ops, I have first rights to my choice of omega mate.” There were several sounds of indignation, but a quick glance in that direction and the sounds were quelled. Lady Bevell did not appear pleased either. “While I have indeed shared relations with many omegas around the world, none have been mate material, up to my standards.”

“Mr. Ketch,” Toni ground out, leaning forward, “Are you laying an official claim on Samuel Winchester?” He turned partially and smirked at her over his shoulder.

“Yes, my dear. I, Arthur Ketch, Alpha Prime, officially lay my claim on Samuel Winchester.” She narrowed her eyes at him, making him turn fully to face her, lifting his chin up in defiance, tugging on his cuffs. “His scent is divine, and all records we have for Mr. Winchester show he is strong, intelligent, cunning, skilled, and if I may say so myself, very attractive.” He returned to stand behind Toni, snorting at her disdainfully. “I am aware that he will require the Program to bring him around to our way of thinking, but once we are mated, I will have complete control of him.”

“What if you cannot control him?” Lord Dersley asked from the back of the room. One of Arthur’s eyebrows went up and his lips thinned tightly. 

“Have no fear. He will submit to me, one way or another.” The smirk returned and he left the room before the voice grew again, trying in vain to lay claims to the male omega, who was already spoken for. 

*****

“I’m telling you the same thing I’ve told you the last eight bloody times,” Crowley growled, glaring at the fiery red-eyed alpha hunter. “Wherever Moose has been taken, none of my demons have seen him. They must be warded better than your smashing little underground dorms here.” The dapper demon king tugged on the cuffs of his dark suit, trying to appear at ease while trapped within the Key of Solomon, but the alpha, who had been absolutely terrifying as a knight of hell, still scared him a great deal. 

“Where in the world would be so warded that even you can’t see anything?” Dean growled back, throwing his hands up in frustration. Crowley rolled his eyes.

“You’re kidding me, right? There are entire countries that are protected against anything supernatural, and that includes demons.” He held up a hand. “There’s Madagascar, Mongolia, the British Isles, Liechtenstein, just to name a few. Now, I can tell you that there are only 2 countries where flights from that airport fly into that are that protected, but I don’t know how it will help. It is, at least, a place to start.” Dean stopped pacing at stared at the shorter man.

“Just spill it, Crowley.” The King of Hell sighed.

“Never any foreplay, Squirrel.” When Dean glared at him again, the red flaring up, overtaking all of the green, he held up a hand placatingly. “England and Mongolia.”

“Cas said she had a British accent,” the hunter said softly, grunting before turning to storm out of the room. 

“Hey! Just going to leave me trapped?” Dean paused to look over his shoulder coldly.

“Eight times, Crowley. Eight times before you volunteered this information. You can suffer for a bit.” With that, he left the dungeon, slamming the door behind him. Crowley sighed and sat down with a disgusted look on his face.

*****

“Get away from him!” Arthur Ketch ran at the beta who was standing near the controls. In the inner room, Sam, strapped into the metal chair at ankles, wrists, chest, and head, was convulsing. The wired device around the top of his head glowed with an unnatural phosphorescence. There was a bite guard in his mouth, around which foam and drool spilled, his eyes rolling back. While Ketch had seen the different phases of the Program in action, seeing his intended mate being treated so roughly, his alpha howled in rage. This was only phase one, which was mainly meant to disorient the subject, as well as temporarily close down logical parts of their brain. Phase two was more magical, using spells to alter their perspective and plant alternate memories and control phrases. Phase three was orienting the subject to their new life, using corrective techniques and the planted phrases to finally make the subject believe their new life. 

Arthur lifted the beta technician and threw him across the room, barely hearing the crackling bones that broke as he slammed into the wall. The alpha quickly flipped the switch to turn off the equipment and ran into the inner room as Sam sagged bonelessly. The omega whimpered softly, sucking in fast breaths, and Arthur wrinkled his nose at the combined scent of ozone, rotten meat, and terrified omega. He heard security and other technicians coming in behind him but a quick turn of his head, red eyes glowing brightly, and a growl and they all stopped. His hands moved deftly to remove the device, bite guard and straps. When the very tall omega slid into his arms, seeking the comfort of the alpha’s protective scent, even while unconscious, Arthur petted the long hair soothingly, nuzzling the cheek nearest to him.

“Sir, stand down,” one of the security personnel called out. There was no tell-tell sound of a weapon being readied, as it was considered near suicide to threaten an alpha who was protecting an omega. The hitman gently eased his omega onto the wheeled gurney he must have arrived on, shushing the disoriented man. He turned, leaving one hand gently stroking Sam’s head, and stared down the two armed men and two technicians who waited beyond the glass. 

“I have claim on this omega,” Arthur said loudly, his shoulders expanding slightly to display his alpha position. “He is mine and I demand the removal of this subject from the Program. One of you will take us to his room. The other will contact the Head Office and explain the situation. I’m certain my claim supersedes any of your commands.” He stood tall, waiting for the four to have a hushed discussion, one of the technicians finally running off to presumably make the call. The other swallowed and eased nervously into the room, flanked by both the security personnel. 

“I…I can take you back to his room, sir,” the man said hesitantly. “But the security personnel with escort us and will remain outside the room until we have further instructions from the Head Office.” Arthur inclined his head, letting the red fade a little, his shoulders back to his normal size. As the technician moved to unlock the wheels of the gurney, Arthur noticed that Sam was fully unconscious now, no longer seeking out his comfort. But it made no difference, he would not leave his side again as long as he felt there was any chance his mate would be harmed. 

As they fell into step, his hand still grasping the omega’s, he startled at himself, but didn’t let it show. He had never reacted like that to any previous alpha or even omega being put through the Program. He had never flinched seeing the rigors the subjects’ minds or bodies were put through. He had actually been one of the trainers for phase three in the past on one alpha and several omegas, but none had elicited this protective response. His forehead creased in mild confusion. Having been raised and trained in the Men of Letters, London chapter, he had been named Alpha Prime of England because of his pure alpha status. No fear, highly skilled, loyalty to the Head Office, ability to divest himself of emotions. Until now. He glanced down at the stubbled face of the omega he had just removed from the Program just on the basis of his severe protectiveness. 

All of their reports on this man, previously presumed a beta, stated that he was outstanding, had overcome overwhelming difficulties, had returned from the dead many times, supposedly. And Arthur was beginning to believe there was indeed something different about Samuel Winchester. If his older brother were still alive, the alpha had no doubt they would not have taken control of the male omega, or perhaps not even known about him. It was amazing that he had hidden his status for so many years. 

As they secured Sam in his bed, IV and restraints reattached, security on the door, Arthur idly wondered if the rare, if not unique status of male omega simply produced hormones that made him react so strongly as to break through his training. An interesting hypothesis. One that would earn him raised eyebrows as the scientists believed him to be cunning, but not very intelligent. He smirked to himself as he brushed the back of one hand down Sam’s stubbled cheek. 


	4. Invaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invaders at the bunker. BMOL realize the Winchesters are not normal in any way, shape, or fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for delay in updates. No excuses except 2020 makes my head and my heart hurt.

“Dean,” Cas grumbled. “I’m telling you, none of the angels who are still willing to talk with me or to any of my contacts have seen Sam anywhere in England.” Dean turned a scowl onto his angel friend.

“So, you’re saying Mongolia?” Mary sighed. 

“No, Dean,” Cas sighed as well, “I’m saying that if he’s in England, he’s well hidden. He still has the sigils on his ribs, but even scrying by non-angels has found no trace of him.” Dean pushed back from the table and stood to pace, running a hand over his mouth again. 

“Damn it!” He shouted as he slapped a hand out, knocking a few books across the table and onto the floor. If Sam had been there, he knew there would have been an indignant huff and chastisement for his treatment of the ancient books, but he wasn’t there and that was the problem. “That’s it. I’m going to England and I’ll search every damn pub, castle, and stone circle for him.” He stalked off towards the garage, where he had already had a bag packed and waiting in the Impala, ready to go in case they got a lead. 

The frustrated alpha had stormed into the garage, and apparently startled several men in black outfits climbing out of an black SUV. The two in front, obviously alphas, reacted swiftly, swinging up the ends of their weapons, hung by straps across their shoulders, around to aim at Dean. The green-eyed alpha, already pissed, felt rage rise up at this further violation. Not only had his brother been injured, then kidnapped, but now strange alphas were invading his territory. Dean roared, rolling to duck behind the nearest old vehicle that had been left by the previous Men of Letters. As he finished the roll, now fully covered, he crouched, pulling his 1911 from the rear waistband of his jeans. His roar was still echoing around the garage’s high ceilings.

“Come out with your hands up,” demanded one of the strangers, his English accent heavy. While it sounded confident, Dean could hear the slight tremor. Although alphas and omegas made up a VERY small part of the world’s population, everyone, including betas, knew that entering an alpha’s home territory unannounced was a deadly prospect. 

Dean growled low, the sound rumbling against the car’s side panel. He felt his shirt tighten and his fingers lengthen into claws. Once again, he was happy he had personally modified his gun to accommodate his alpha status. He glanced around until he saw the windshield of the car across the garage, where the SUV and its passengers were reflected, even if bluffy. He had counted four stepping out of the vehicle as he’d entered, the two alphas all in black from the front seat, and two possible betas also in black, although less combat type gear, from the back seat. In the reflection, he could tell the two betas had ducked back into the SUV and the armed men were slowly advancing on his cover.

“Come out, now,” the stranger demanded, more confident now that the roar’s echo had died away. Dean perked his ears, hearing footsteps running towards the garage from inside. They were too light to be Cas, so he now had to worry about his mom getting caught unawares. 

“Dean?” Cas asked in confusion from where he had appeared in the middle of the garage. He furrowed his eyes at the two strange men, who raised their weapons. One opened fire but quickly stopped once he realized this was the angel that Lady Bevell had warned them about. Obviously, they had anticipated him being there, but had not had time to create an angel banishing symbol before Dean had interrupted them. 

While both men’s focus was on Cas, Dean raised swiftly and fired twice. One bullet took out each alpha, dropping them before they had time to react to his reappearance. 

“Dean?” Cas asked again, his eyes wide now as he realized what had happened. Dean grunted and turned towards the SUV. One of the betas had clambered into the driver’s seat and was frantically trying to back out of the garage, while the other had a phone glued to his face and was speaking frantically to whoever was on the other end. 

“Cas, stop them,” he pointed as he broke into a run, chasing the reversing truck. He caught up to the front just as it cleared the tunnel entrance but then swung around and slammed into a tree as Cas appeared in the front seat next to the driver and used his fingers-to-the-forehead knock-out trick. The man in the back seat leapt out and took off running for the forest, but Dean was far swifter and his anger made him all the more determined. With a leap, he tackled the beta, who screamed. The phone had flown from his hands, landing in the grass that lined the area. Cas appeared beside them and put this one to sleep as well. Dean stood up, tucking his gun back into his waistband and bent to grab the phone.

“-safe and report back,” the posh British accent on the other end was saying as he lifted it to his ear. 

“Yeah, not so much,” Dean growled into the phone. The voice went quiet. He wasn’t sure if it was shock or if they were just waiting for him to say something else. “You the sons-a-bitches who took my brother?” There was a sound like a soft breath, nearly a gasp before it replied.

“We were told you were dead,” the woman’s voice said finally, no fear in her voice. Dean huffed.

“Change in plans,” he replied. “Now, where is Sam?” He could hear Mary talking quietly with Cas behind him as they moved the betas back into the back of the SUV to return it down the tunnel into the bunker. He turned to follow the SUV, eyes darting around to see if there were any other intruders. When it was all clear, he entered the tunnel and triggered the ancient gate that dropped down over the entrance. From the outside, it merely looked like a rusted sewer entrance. 

“Your brother is with his new alpha, Mr. Winchester,” she said with a smug tone in her voice. Dean froze, hand gripping the phone so tightly it creaked. 

“What did you do?” Dean’s voice was so low and gravelly that all the way across the Atlantic Ocean, the woman on the other end of the phone swallowed hard. He heard the gulp and click of her throat and growled, his voice even deeper. “You will return my brother unharmed or so help me Chuck-.”

“You’ll what, Mr. Winchester?” She interrupted him. She knew his fear of flying and the wards and protections around England, as well as the heavy security surrounding the unique find that was Sam Winchester. “While we are more than happy to meet with you to discuss the fact that you are not deceased, as your brother seems to believe, and to find out more about the multitude of troubles you and your family have caused the world-.” Dean heaved in a sharp breath, his lips curving up in a sneer.

“Oh, I’m happy to meet you, but there will be no ‘discussing’ anything until Sammy is back under my protection.” He stormed down the hallway in the bunker, following the turns and stairs down to the dungeon, where he knew Cas and his mom had to have taken the two betas. 

“As, I was saying,” she said with a huff, adding a condescending lilt to her voice, “once we have met and had our discussion, it will be up to the Samuel’s alpha to allow him to visit with you or not.” Dean stopped in the hallway, feeling the red ring around his irises expanding. 

“Lady, I’m his family alpha, but Sam is his own man. He can make his own decisions.” When she chuckled, he felt the world tilt, because he suddenly knew that his, and Sam’s, worst fear had come to be in the form of this secretive group of British elitists. “What the hell did you do to Sam?”

“Pish, a piddling bullet wound, but he’s already recovered from that.” Dean could hear the slimy glee she was now projecting. “Our head alpha, of course, has laid claim to Samuel and we’re very interested to find out if he can bear children or not.” Dean tilted his head back and roared again. When the sound had died down enough that he knew she could hear him, he replied.

“I don’t know who you are, but your clean-up crew certainly wasn’t expecting me.” Dean heard her gasp and tried to picture all the humor being wiped from her face, even if he didn’t know what she looked like. “If you want to know about me and my brother, read the series by Carver Edlund. Every word in every book is the truth and really happened. You biggest takeaway should be that there’s nothing I won’t do for him. And if you think some jumped up, British alpha thinks he can lay claim on Samuel Winchester, you really, really don’t know a damn thing about my brother. He is something you’ve never seen and don’t want to be on the bad side of.”

“You dare to threaten me? I will have you know-!” She began to sputter in anger and fear. Dean smirked.

“Oh, I ain’t doing any threatening. It’s a fact. Read the books, then call this phone. And if you do anything to him, what Abaddon did to the Men of Letters here in the 50’s will be a happy memory once I’m done.” And with that, he hung up the phone, slipping it into his pocket before turning to punch the concrete wall. 

“Dean?” Mary asked quietly from the dungeon doorway. She was anything except timid, an omega unlike 99% of any other omega in the world, except Sam. She and Sam shared the same stubbornness, determination, and drive to not be seen as a weak omega. Dean pulled in a few breaths as he hung his head. 

“I’m going to get him back,” he said in a deep voice. He glanced over at her and caught her nodding as she waited for him. 

“We are going to get him back,” she said with confidence, squaring her shoulders, which made Dean smile in pride that his mother was strong and brave, just like his not so little brother. She tilted her head to gesture him to follow her and disappeared back into the dungeon. He flexed his shoulders, ran his hand through his hair and over his face, then followed her inside.

*****

“Well, that certainly was, um,” Mick stuttered, leaning back into the dark, leather of his chair. He closed his mouth and looked around the room. Lady Bevell was sitting primly in her seat, with her legs crossed, a scowl on her face. Dr. Hess had her hands steepled under her chin and her lips pursed as she contemplated what they had just heard. Ketch was the only one whose expression Mick couldn’t quite place, a little angry, a little confused, a lot concerned. 

“Yes,” Dr. Hess’s voice droned in the room. All of them were betas except Ketch and Mick had always dreamed of what his life would have been like if he had been born an alpha. While he admired Ketch, he also feared him. Everyone feared Ketch, actually. Toni claimed not to, but Mick knew she was just as scared of getting on his bad side as everyone else. “And the books he mentioned?” She raised an eyebrow, turning the full stony gaze onto Toni. 

“I’m currently awaiting delivery, ma’am. But the synopsis I read online is about two brothers who hunt the supernatural. Excerpts people posted are crudely written, but accurate in the creatures and methods of dispatching them.” Toni gestured dismissively. “But from some of the summaries are too fantastic to believe.” Mick leaned forward to speak, but Ketch beat him to it.

“We used to believe a male omega was pure fantasy,” he said smoothly. All eyes turned to him. He laid both hands on the table, folded over each other and met their eyes earnestly. “Even with what we know about what both the brothers have been involved in, even looking from the outside, it’s all been all-encompassing. Samuel used to be a myth and from what we’ve learned from our American contacts, even without being an omega, he and his brother are legends among the supernatural community.” Dr. Hess hummed. She turned her sharp gaze on him.

“Does this have anything to do with the report I received about your aberrant behavior, Mr. Ketch?” She sat taller in her chair and stared him down. She was perhaps the only person who could stare the alpha into submission. Ketch darted his eyes away and coughed. 

“Perhaps.” He stood suddenly, pulling down the front of his suit jacket to smooth it out. “If you’ll excuse me, ma’am, I must return to the laboratory. The scientists are conducting experiments on how other alphas and omegas respond to him to gauge if this is based on my claim or perhaps his unique pheromones.” Dr. Hess smirked darkly.

“By all means. The sooner these tests can be concluded, the sooner you may physically claim your mate.” Toni snorted briefly in disgust, while Mick only looked on in curiosity. Ketch nodded sharply and left the room. Dr. Hess waited only a moment before turning back to the other two. “I want those books studied and any reports about this male omega sent to me immediately and confidentially. If his brother does indeed intend to attack and reclaim him, we need more information as, up to now, we have very much underestimated the Winchesters.” 


	5. Auctioned? Mated?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is set to begin 'negotiations' and Sam is awake.

Dean grunted his thanks as Cas handed him a towel to wipe his hands. The once white terrycloth had long ago been transformed to a gray rectangle, covered in a motley conglomeration of stains that none of them could get out. There were memories of oil changes, bandaged wounds, and workout sweat embedded in every fiber. Now, the green-eyed hunter was adding more blood, the splatters from the two betas who were slumped over in their chairs, only the leather straps around their chests and arms holding them in place. The blond was wheezing noisily from his broken nose and the brunette was quietly sobbing. Dean scoffed at them and how easily they had broken. A few hours ago, both had claimed to have withstood weeks of torture in their training and would never tell the American hunter anything. Now, they had begged for death from Alistair’s star pupil, and answered any and all questions Dean, Cas, or even Mary asked them. 

“This will be very risky, Dean,” Cas said, flickering his eyes between the two men and his friend, who reluctantly nodded. 

“Fix ‘em up enough so they won’t die and drop them at their fancy school. I’ll text that bitch from their phone and let them know it’s the last peace offering they’ll get from me.” Green eyes met blue and there was a shared look of gratitude and understanding. Cas’ vessel was a beta and angels were lacking in gender, but having been part of Sam and Dean’s lives for so long had given the angel a perspective very few other people, human or angels, would ever have. Cas nodded and turned away from this friend, faintly registering that the dungeon door had closed behind Dean as he left the room. 

*****

“Samuel,” a smooth British accent said softly from nearby. 

If he had not been so disoriented from the swirl of vague, scattered, and traumatic images that assaulted him as he drifted up from unconsciousness, his hunter instincts would have stopped the moan and the flinch at the voice. However, memories of a petite blond woman shooting him, the sun reviving to full brightness and the soul-deep pain that accompanied it, the feeling of being tortured with electrocution, and the aches in his body that screamed at him, left him waking up with no clear thought to hold onto. Only the strong, but smooth hand that held his own hand gently. He didn’t feel the callouses he expected but let the grip comfort him anyway, tightening his own fingers lightly.

“Come now, you really must wake up eventually,” the voice said, another hand coming to brush his forehead softly. Sam blinked, grimacing against the light after so long with his eyes closed, then turned his head toward the voice to cut the brightness. Several slow blinks later, the fuzzy figure sitting next to the bed resolved into a dashing alpha with hazel eyes, dark green around the edges and a soft brown around the pupil. He was solid, smooth-faced, and had a professional haircut. Sam squinted, trying to remember the man who was holding his hand so intimately. “There we are.”

“Who are you?” Sam’s voice, rough and choked, lifted up in confusion. Ketch merely smiled gently, leaning to the side and returning with a cup of water with a straw, offering it to Sam. The omega sipped it gratefully, blinking to clear his head. The strongest image was still of the sun brightening and when he focused on that thought, the sudden memory of Dean’s sacrifice came back to him full force. With wide eyes already watering and a dizzying attempt to sit up, he gasped out, “Dean!”

Instantly, the man slid to sit on the side of the bed and pulled him into a hug, shushing him as though he were a loved one. 

“Shhh, I’m so very sorry for your loss,” the man muttered into his hair as he rocked him. “You mustn’t strain yourself, my dear one. Please lie back and let me take care of you.” The man laid him back with the utmost care, pulling out his pocket handkerchief from his jacket and dabbing Sam’s face as the tears fell. “Oh, Samuel. It’ll be alright. My word as your alpha.” With a flinch backwards, Sam glared at the man and yanked his hand away. 

“You..are NOT my alpha,” Sam growled softly. The man raised both hands placatingly and bowed his head in acquiescence. 

“Mea culpa, Samuel. The doctors told me the trauma may cause these issues, but I had hoped. I will not touch you until you are ready.” 

Sam turned his head to look around the room, spotting the hospital gear, the curtains over the window. The hospital bed where he lay was near the center of the small-ish room and there were two doors. The open one showed a standard hospital bathroom with a toilet, sink, and standing shower with emergency pull cord on the wall between them. The other door must have been the exit. He frowned, trying to think. His last clear memory was watching the sun reverse itself, hearing Crowley and Rowena make sad noises behind him and Cas accompanying him back to the bunker so they could plan Dean’s hunter funeral in absentia. There was a flash image of a blond woman and a gunshot, then it was just confusion. 

“Where’s Cas?” He asked after a moment of quiet. The man cleared his throat and gave Sam a concerned, but calculated look. 

“The angel?” Sam couldn’t have stopped the epic bitchface if he had tried. When the man only chuckled at him, he scowled. “After that odorous woman attacked you both in the Lebanon bunker, he hasn’t been seen. We haven’t been able to locate where he might have ended up and he hasn’t contacted you or anyone we know since then. You had posited that he had returned to the search for a way to return to Heaven.” The man tilted his head as though gauging how Sam would react to that.

Sam, for his part, sighed and closed his eyes. Cas had always been closely bonded with Dean and with the older hunter dead, it was logical that Cas would have returned to aide his brethren in searching for a way to reopen Heaven permanently. It’s not like Chuck had offered when he showed up to help them with Amara. He felt a few more tears slip out, then attempted to put a kibosh on the grieving until he could figure out his current situation.

“And you are?” He asked the man, again watching him. The man sighed as though it pained him deeply that Sam didn’t know him.

“Arthur Ketch. We met after my team rescued you from Toni Bevell, a rogue agent of the British Men of Letters. We mated not long afterwards and began hunting together. You were captured and tortured by the group she led. We were able to rescue you again but apparently, it affected your mind a great deal.” Ketch sat back, crossing his legs, and stared down at his hands in apparent sadness. 

“Um, where am I?” Arthur realized the omega had purposefully neither agreed nor denied the alpha’s claims, and was more into intelligence gathering before putting any trust in him. He preened internally that his soon-to-be mate was so intelligent and clever. 

“Would you believe Merlin’s Cave?” The alpha smirked when Sam’s eyes widened.

“Under Tintagel Castle? In England.” When Arthur nodded with a smile, Sam looked toward the window again and then frowned. “But the castle is just ruins for tourists to visit and the cave is flooded most of the time. Pull the other one.” Arthur couldn’t help but bark out a laugh and slap his knee.

“You said the exact same thing when I told you about it once you were initiated into the British Men of Letters and I told you about this secret facility. Right down to the utter disbelief on your face.” Sam frowned at him and Arthur could see him trying hard to pull the non-existent memory out from his befuddled brain. He finally gave up and laid back, still glancing around occasionally, but mostly watching the alpha sitting next to him. “But seriously, Sam, I am very relieved that you are finally awake and healing. And if you want to go slow in returning to our relationship, I am willing to do whatever makes you comfortable. You are worth it, my dear one.” He leaned forward and laid his hand over Sam’s. The tall omega glanced down and saw a wedding ring on the alpha and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Ah, yes,” Arthur smiled, reaching into his shirt neckline and pulling out a thin chain, on which rested a matching ring, which he promptly removed and fitted over Sam’s finger, where it slotted perfectly. “The doctors had to remove it for treatment, but I did keep it close to my heart.” 

Sam held his own hand up and stared at the ring. He’d never been one for jewelry and had no memories of ever wearing a ring. He looked at Arthur again. 

“What is the last thing you remember?” Arthur asked, settling into his chair. Sam ignored the question for a moment, looking for the bed controls, quietly thanking the alpha for digging them out from between the mattress and the rail. Arthur remained quiet as Sam used the control to raise the head of the bed and ease into a more upright position. He could tell the omega was desperately using the time to clear the disorientation and calm himself. He felt another flash of pride that his intended was able to keep himself together in the light of the recent past.

“I…I remember the blond woman in the bunker. She expelled Cas using the sigil and then shot me when I tried to get her to calm down and talk to me. Everything after that is, well, disjointed and vague.” He shrugged, frowning down at his hand, still staring at the ring in confusion. 

“Well, yes, that was a few months ago,” Arthur began, himself frowning as he looked up as though searching his own memory. “When all that business with the sun happened, the head of the British Aisles Consortium demanded an investigation into the cause and a solution to the problem. We had lost contact with the American Men of Letters in the 50’s but still had sources within the hunter and watcher communities scattered around your country. One of watchers pointed to you and your brother as the cause, thus Toni, the blond woman, and myself were dispatched with teams to bring you and your brother in to get the sun fixed. By the time we arrived, it was already returning to normal. I had taken my team to the location where our sources said the power had surged just before, but apparently you were already gone. 

“Toni, the clever bitch, instead went to the Lebanon bunker, where we already knew you, your brother, and the angel lived.” He shrugged and sighed, inferring apologies. “She must have found something while there that made her greedy as she went rogue, taking her team with her. With the angel out of the way, and your brother presumably dead, she shot you to subdue you. That’s when she discovered you were an omega.” He watched as Sam grimaced as he turned towards the alpha.

“How did she figure it out? My dad and Dean trained me to hide it since I was little.” Arthur nodded as though expecting the question. 

“She claimed your eyes shown yellow when she shot you.” There was a pause to allow that to register with Sam and Arthur let that pause go on a bit more to see if Sam would volunteer any further information. When Sam didn’t speak again, he continued, “She sedated you, secreted you away to be confirmed as omega, and held a secret auction, expecting to become ridiculously wealthy from the world’s only known male omega.” Sam’s eyes flew wide again and his breathing sped up.

“Auction? She SOLD me?! Like a used book?!” His voice, still rough, grated out loudly and he leaned forward as though to get out of the bed, which the alpha immediately moved to calm him with soothing touches to his cheeks and shushes. Sam shrugged away from the hands but laid back again and huffed. 

“She tried to. However, I have always mistrusted her, so although she claimed none of you had returned to the bunker, something smug in her tone made me suspicious. My team and I tracked her down and found her back in England, having transported you under sedation, and under extreme stealth. She was attempting to auction you when I, we, stepped in and remove you from her clutches. She was taken into custody by the London Chapter and she and her team are currently being dealt with.” Sam squinted at him.

“’Dealt with’? What does that mean?”

“For those who were as in the dark as the rest of us with Toni’s lack of authority in what she was doing, they were demoted and are having to reestablish their loyalty. For those who were duplicitous, they had been incarcerated and put to work as servants in key members households. They are now incarcerated in maximum security Men of Letters facilities. As for Toni herself, she is undergoing reprogramming and if that does not work, she will have her memory wiped and will be sent to a third-world country to live as an amnesiac backpacker who had some misfortune.” The cold smile on Arthur’s face made Sam lean away, but as soon as the alpha realized it, he removed the smile. He’d honestly love for all of the above to be the truth, but it was a necessary lie, and Toni would be kept away from Samuel for the foreseeable future to enforce that lie. 

“But you said she escaped, kidnapped me and tortured me.” Sam’s multi color eyes, not hazel like Arthur’s own green/brown, but a kaleidoscope that drifted from nearly yellow to brown, to green, to blue depending on his mood, watched him closely. 

“Ah, yes. Not the woman herself, but her followers. We are still not sure what they hoped to accomplish by torturing you, but thankfully I found you before they could complete their plan. There was obviously some damage that wasn’t immediately able to be corrected, such as the memory loss, but for the most part, you’re doing remarkably well.” He tried for a supportive, happy smile, and Sam nervously responded with a small, but not entirely sincere smile of his own. 

“And the mating thing?” Sam lifted his hand to feel his neck, finding none of the telltale scars of a mating biting. Arthur scoffed at him and pulled his hand from his neck, gently rubbing their fingers together. 

“As you don’t remember, I will say it again. First, you asked not to have a mating bite as you didn’t want to appear to be ‘property’. I respected that and mating bites are archaic in this day and age except with traditionalists, of which neither of us are. Second, as we are both hunters, a mating bite is a glaring signal that you have a weakness that can be exploited. Third, Alphas do not have mating bites, so having one would out you as omega to everyone who gazed upon your handsomeness.” He smiled as he pulled Sam’s hand up to kiss the back of it lingeringly. He was amused to discover that Sam blushed, just as prettily as some female omegas he had flirted with in his past. 

“Okay, but even being omega, I’ve always only dated females, and only even considered marrying one of those. And that took years. How did you…we end up mated and married after only a few months?” Sam tugged his hand away and laid it back in his lap, using his other hand to rub over where Arthur’s lips had touched his skin. 

“Honestly, I ask myself the same question nearly daily. Along with ‘how I ever lived life without you’.” Sam blushed deeper, looking away, then back. Arthur maintained his fond smile throughout. “After the first rescue, we talked and shared stories about family. My own twin brother died a few years ago sacrificing himself for me.”

“Like Dean,” Sam muttered. A small picture of the puzzle popped into place for the alpha. The old men didn’t know anything about how Dean had supposedly died or what he had been doing and as it turned out he wasn’t dead, all the questions were riding on Sam to give them answers. 

“Hmmm, yes. Anyway, when I picked up a case of a rapid pack of werewolves in Kansas while I was still there, you offered to come with me and we dispatched them. I stayed on to hunt with you for a while before you returned to England with me as your brother was dead and your angel was not responding or returning. Once here, you were initiated into the British Men of Letters, with a legacy proviso for the American Men of Letters.” Arthur rubbed his forehead in what he thought was a just subtle enough gesture to make the omega wonder. “With your status of omega, the rules stated only mated omegas could become full members. Remember, up until you appeared, all omegas were female only and naturally subservient, so they could do research, sit in on discussions, et cetera, but their temperaments are not suited to hunting or dealing directly with the supernatural.”

“I beg to differ,” Sam smirked. “Dean and I met a few omega women who could kick ass. Like mom.”

“Your mother, yes,” the alpha nodded. Another piece slotted in. “So, I offered myself if you would have me and I was amazed that you consented. We were married and mated a few weeks after that. When you were kidnapped, I was enraged and would stop at nothing to bring you home.” 

Sam nodded and hummed to himself. The confusion still showed on his face, even as he laid his head back and closed his eyes, trying to wrap his mind around it all. Arthur sat back himself and smirked internally that the omega was still disoriented enough that the Program might not have been necessary anyway.


	6. On British Soil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Mary, and Cas arrive to negotiate for Sam. Arthur grows closer to Sam. What about Sam?

“Did you honestly believe that your ‘peace offering’ would sway us, Mr. Winchester?” Toni purred, slime oozing from each word. “Low level technicians and a few guards are hardly equal to the uniqueness that your brother represents. A male omega, who apparently has the best of both genders and statuses. He’s tall and strong like an alpha, but intelligent and compassionate like an omega. He’s handsome and likeable, sweet and his scent is so unique that no one has been able to decide upon it yet. But he’s also passionate and can argue as well as any barrister. We quite like him and if his alpha agrees, we plan to clone him.” The smugness bled through, making Dean grind his teeth loudly. 

“You got most of that right. He is unique and stubborn and smart and fully capable of protecting himself and others,” Dean said, arms crossed over his chest to keep himself from lashing out. There were several alpha guards scattered around the clearing, all with their weapons pointed at Dean. Cas and Mary stood behind him, both of their gazes watching the guards as the oldest brother was focused on the skinny blond beta with the tight and high ponytail. “You get that he’s a free man and can make his own choices, right?” 

Toni smirked, tapping her forefinger against the inside of her elbow where her own arms were crossed. 

“You’re in England, Mr. Winchester. Our laws require all omegas to be sponsored or claimed. The doctrine was created because the very nature of omegas makes them vulnerable and unable to defend themselves.” Dean’s arms uncrossed, his fists stopping just short of relaxed by his sides. 

“Sammy isn’t like other omegas.” Toni tilted her head to the side.

“True, but as he is on British soil-,” She got out before Dean interrupted with a growl.

“He’s only here because you kidnapped him!” He made a move to step forward, but four safeties clicking off and Cas’s and Mary’s hands on his arms to ground him stopped him. 

“No matter. But as he is here, his status gives us the right to manage him.” Her smile became mocking. “For his own safety.”

Dean growled, his eyes taking on the red glow. Cas could feel the waves of rage coming off the alpha, watching as his shoulders grew a little. Mary gasped, but held fast. It was Toni’s fleeting slip in her smile that made Mary change her focus to watch the blond woman more closely. 

“He was safe until you stuck your damned nose into our business.” Dean huffed, then shook out his shoulders to bring down the red haze that threatened to make him throw caution to the wind and attack anyway. “As his family alpha, I have the right to reclaim him and take him home.” Toni shifted her own glance to his side and raised an eyebrow at Mary.

“You have an omega already, alpha,” she said. “Per our laws, only one omega per alpha. A beta may sponsor as many as they are approved for but alphas are indeed limited.” All of them were shocked when Mary reached her arm around Dean and pushed him back as she stepped in front of him.

“Then trade me for my son,” Mary pleaded. Neither Cas nor Dean could say anything as they were stunned. “I’m a hunter and I may not be the meek omega most alphas prefer, I can help your hunters or whoever with research and be bait or whatever you need.” 

“Interesting…,” Toni mumbled. 

“Mom, no!” “Mary, no!” Both Dean and Cas said, prompting Mary to wave them quiet. 

“My son may be a unique male omega, but where do you think the gene came from?” All eyes had now shifted to her in interest. “It’s not open knowledge, as male omegas were considered abominations in past generations, but the Campbell line carried strong recessive genes to create male omegas. Only a female omega of the Campbell line can birth one.” 

“So, no male omega born to your line has ever given birth to a male omega?” When Mary glanced away guiltily, Toni blinked, gasping. “None of the male omegas were ever allowed to mate?!” When Mary looked down and rubbed the back of her neck, very reminiscent of Sam’s nervous habit, everyone gasped. “Killed? Your family KILLED any male omegas born?!” Mary’s short glance up at Toni confirmed it, causing the beta to stagger slightly, her own arms dropping from her chest, hands splayed to balance herself. 

“Mom?” Dean asked quietly. This revelation had thrown him for a loop, but he shook his head to refocus on the task at hand. 

“When Sam was born,” Mary said slowly, “I just couldn’t do it. It seemed so archaic. And it wasn’t that hard to hide him at a simple hermaphrodite beta since the diagnostic equipment failed the day he was born and no one could conceive of a male omega even existing. And I never regretted it.”

“Guards!” Toni barked, recovering quickly. “Take them all!” 

Suddenly, all four guards fired. Before Cas, Dean, or Mary could do more than brace themselves, there was a white glow surrounding them, and they were frozen in place. They could still see and hear but none of their attempts at movement worked. Toni sashayed forward on her heels and walked around them, looking them up and down.

“You,” she gestured at the guard on her left. “Readings.”

“Autonomic responses are acceptable. Alpha hormones suppressed. Angel powers neutralized. Ready for transport.” This made Toni tap her chin.

“Perfect. Contact the transport and let’s get them back to the facility.” Once the guard had moved away to follow her command, she turned her full attention to the prisoners. “Thank you for thoughtfully meeting us on our own land, Mr. Winchester. Not only have you technically neutralized yourself and your pet angel from being able to rescue your brother, but you’ve also brought us your mother, who is apparently the only omega capable of producing more.” 

Dean felt a growl want to build but was only able to breathe a little heavier, due to the trap. 

“Checkmate, Mr. Winchester.”

*****

“Arthur,” Sam said hesitantly as Ketch walked by his side down the hallway into the large library. The shorter alpha pulled out a chair for Sam to sit down and hummed a response to prompt him to continue. As Sam settled slowly, his joints aching, muscles weak, something Ketch had told him was remnant of the torture that would heal over time, he sighed. “While I guess I appreciate you helping me, I can’t help but think that this still feels off somehow.” Arthur sat down next to him and took his hand between one of his.

“Dear Sam. I can never express how sorry I am that you still feel this way, but I’ll continue to do my best to regain your trust, at least.” He smiled softly at the tall man, than patted his hand. “Now, what would you like to read? I’m happy to be at your beck and call, sweetheart.” He had turned away to go to the bookshelves in anticipation of Sam’s request, so Sam thought he didn’t catch the small grimace at the pet name, but Arthur had anticipated the response. He turned back quickly, “Oh, forgive me. My own concern and emotionality made me slip into the pet names I know you abhor.” He grimaced in apology, watching Sam shyly smile in confusion. 

“Um, thanks,” the omega said softly. Arthur could see the thought pass over his face that he was ashamed that apparently the alpha knew him more than he knew the alpha. He cleared his throat. “Thanks. Can I see what you guys have on lamia?” Arthur smiled broadly. 

“We, we, my dear one,” he gently chided Sam, “have a massive library. I’m sure there are many books on lamia and if we don’t have what you want here, we have chapter houses around the British Isles that can provide additional resources. And once you’re better and we’re sure all over Toni’s cohorts have been weeded out, you and I can take that trip we were planning before.” He turned away again and headed towards the section in the library that concerned Greek mythology. He was smirking internally knowing that Sam was now frantically trying to remember a trip they had never discussed, much less planned. He grabbed a few books on basic Greek monsters and turned to bring them back to Sam at the table. 

“Um, where were we going to go?” Sam took the books, glancing at the titles, recognizing them as books he had already read in the Lebanon bunker. The alpha poured himself a whiskey from the drinks table in the corner, placed amazingly similarly as in the Lebanon bunker. 

“A month traveling to the various Earth Chakras,” Arthur responded, taking a sip of his whiskey, while obviously looking Sam up and down. Sam choked a moment and felt a blush cover his face and warm down his neck to his chest, which thankfully was covered by his button-down shirt. Arthur smirked as he leaned back and crossed his legs. He had learned as much about the omega as was known by the British Men of Letters, and some based on his American hunter contacts, none of whom knew who he was in reality. 

“Wh…um, wh,why?” Sam stuttered, still blushing. Arthur merely smiled at him and winked, setting the tumbler on the table in front of him. He leaned forward, going slowly as Sam leaned back away from him. He moved one hand onto Sam’s knee and the other he eased up slowly to cup Sam’s cheek. 

“You’re still not ready, I understand,” the alpha said softly, brushing his thumb over Sam’s chin and cheek, so close to the corner of his mouth, before he nodded and pulled back, laying both hands over his own lap, giving the omega his space. 

Sam swallowed audibly and eased back to upright. He watched the alpha for a moment, his brow furrowed, his thoughts tumbling. The only other people that he had met since awakening with Arthur beside him had been a few beta nurses, a beta doctor, and an omega housekeeper, who was too shy to speak to him or stay in his presence any longer than absolutely necessary. Sam had been conscious of her discomfort and stopped attempting to talk to her to ease her own experience. Everyone had been polite to him. With Arthur by his side nearly constantly, the alpha had been only attentive and somehow loving, even without touching him beyond what was necessary. 

“What…what if I’m never ready?” When Sam asked this in his halting voice, the alpha paused in lifting his tumbler to his lips again, lowering it as he took a deep breath. A sadness stole over his face that he quickly covered with a shrug and a reassuring smile. He caught Sam’s sigh.

"My…Sam,” his smooth, accented voice said, “Your wellbeing is my top concern. If you never regain the same feelings for me, I will, of course, be very sad,” he said looking down at his hands, his smile turning more melancholy, “but whatever you desire, is my command.” He looked up into Sam’s hazel eyes, catching the shame and guilt he was trying to hide. Internally, Arthur was conflicted. He knew it was only a matter of time now. On the other hand, he was drawn to protect the omega and manipulating him was making his inner alpha cringe. He was doubting his own role in all this and second-guessing how he could allow the betas to command the alphas and omegas rather than letting them be their own people. 

Then Sam laid one hand on his forearm and Arthur blinked in surprise, his eyes snapping up to meet Sam’s concerned gaze. 

“My desire right now,” the omega tried a smile, “is that you don’t need to worry about me.” The alpha returned his smile, feeling the happiness reach his eyes in honest response.


	7. The Campbell/Winchester Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni has plans for Mary and Sam's first visit outdoors ends with a rude awakening.

Mary raised her head from the palm of her hand and looked up at her son. Dean’s growls were endless as he stalked back and forth in the concrete cell, the walls covered in symbols inlaid with silver. The control collar was lit up with the ‘locked’ red light and the control cuffs on his wrists were only showing yellow. The guard who had locked them onto him had explained that as long as he ‘behaved’, the wrist cuffs would not be magnetized so he could use his full arms. But if he became a threat, the magnetic lock would engage and they would slam together, then fly up and attach the cuffs to the chest plate attached to the collar, to neutralize him. Cas had a similar set up, but his had angel warding on them to de-power him. Mary had the most freedom. She had a control collar and the magnetic cuffs, but her set did not include a chest plate.

“Dean,” Mary said softly. “Can you please settle down a little? Or calm the growls? Get control, Dean.” Dean whipped around to glare at her, opening his mouth to snap a response, but Cas’ hand touched his bicep lightly. He turned his head to look at his angel friend.

“She’s right, Dean,” Cas muttered. “We do not know anything about these people, their facility, or where they have Sam.” Mary shook her head sadly.

“Or what they’ve done with Sam. Or TO Sam.” Cas nodded in acquiescence. “You boys need to be prepared.” When both men turned concerned faces her way, she closed her eyes and dropped her head into her hands. “I’m sure my revelation about the Campbell family threw them for a loop, so they weren’t quite ready, but once they are…,” she looked up at Dean with a wry smile.

“You’re still child-bearing capable,” Cas breathed out, causing Dean’s eyes to widen. He dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands into his, rubbing his cheek against hers.

“Mom, no.” Mary leaned into his instinctual nuzzle of comfort. When he pulled back after a moment, she smiled at him fondly.

“You are so much like your father. But once I’m gone, your focus should stay on saving Sam.”

“No, Mom, we’re not leaving you behind.” Dean growled as he moved to sit on the bench seat next to her, still holding her hands. She shook her golden waves. 

“You may not have a choice. I may still be capable of having children, but they don’t know only alphas from a few specific family bloodlines can produce a male omega with a Campbell omega. And that knowledge died with my father. I was already in love with John before he and my own mother told me any of this. Once they found out about John, they started looking for ways to make us fall out of love. Because they knew. And they didn’t want me to go through the heartache of having to go through losing a child if he happened to be born omega.” 

“It wouldn’t have mattered,” Cas sighed, leaning heavily against the wall. “You and John were destined by Heaven and Hell to be mated. Both of your lives were manipulated into mating. They needed Dean and Sam for the apocalypse.” Mary, who had been filled in on part of their lives as they had searched for Sam, was surprised by this tidbit. “It’s a long story, but your boys saving the world? Several times? Wasn’t part of the plan.”

“It was Sammy,” Dean smiled to himself. “Those dumb sons-a-bitches hung all their plans on Sammy being a submissive, pliant omega who just did what they told him.” His smile broadened. “And his moose-headedness and genius brain gave everyone one of their plans the finger.” Mary watched the men smile at each at shared memories and felt another pang at having missed so much. 

“And on you being so knothead alpha that you’d be all instinct and rage,” Cas reminded him, making Dean snort. “And not even I counted on your bond with him being so strong. Not even the fact that you’re soulmates clued them in.”

“Soulmates?” Mary asked, raising an eyebrow. Cas immediately held up a hand.

“It does not always mean romantically or sexually, Mary,” the angel said. “Sam and Dean share a Heaven. Their souls have been intertwined since they came into being. Whether it was by design or a kink in fates threads, makes no difference.”

“Sammy will always be part of me,” Dean mumbled softly.

“As you are a part of him,” Cas finished.

“Just another reason for you two to concentrate on getting him away from these controlling assholes.” Mary’s voice was confident as she pulled her hands from Deans with a final pat and rubbed them on the thighs of her jeans. “My boys have always come first.”

“Endearing, truly.” All of their heads came up, Cas whirling in place and Dean surging to his feet, fists clenched, to stare at the blond woman who was walking into the hallway that the cell bars looked out onto. There were several alpha guards with her, the same ones from the clearing before, Mary realized. Toni was toying with a small device in her hands. “Perhaps once you’ve been successfully brought into the Program, Samuel’s alpha will allow you to visit and help them with their first litter. I’ve received reports that they are very close to attempting their first heat mating.”

“You SON-OF-A BITCH!” Dean roared, running at the bars, only to register a beep, with a hum simultaneously. And suddenly, both Dean and Cas were snatched off their feet as the cell walls and their collars and cuffs were magnetized. Mary’s cuffs came together with a click but she wasn’t yanked against the magnetized sigils as the boys were. They both struggled, their arms constricted by the cuffs to the chest plates and the collars attached to the sigils on the walls, but it was no use. Not even Dean’s purely alpha strength could force anything apart. 

“Such foul language,” Toni chided, with a smirk. “But alas, what else should one expect from an uncouth American hunter alpha?” She gestured with a flick of her wrist and two of the guards stepped inside the now open cell, staying out of the reach of the alpha and the angel, and each gripped one of Mary’s arms. She glanced at the boys stuck to the walls and tried to offer a reassuring smile, only to receive sadness from Cas and despair and anger from Dean. She was led into the hallway and towards an outer door. The last thing she saw before she was escorted around a corner was the cell door sliding closed with a clang and Toni watching the prisoners with a dark, smug smile. 

*****

“You appear more relaxed, dear one,” the British accent said from nearby, causing Sam to smile, not ready to open his eyes. Today was the first day he’d been allowed outside and it was a rare, sunny day over the ruins. The warmth had been slowly melting the tension from his shoulders, his mind blocking the ever-present beta escort who always tried to blend into the scenery wherever they were. It had been harder to disappear into the scenery here in the open, but Sam laid back on the cotton blanket, soaking in the false pretense of freedom. Arthur had claimed it was to ensure his security, but as Sam still had no memory from the time the blond beta had shot him until the moment he awoke with the alpha by his side, he continued to feel that the situation was off. 

Sam hummed in response, feeling the alpha ease down to sit next to him. Arthur leaned back on his elbows and watched the omega sunbathe. In a loose pair of soft blue jeans, a gray v-neck t-shirt, and white socks, his shoes off to the side of the blanket, the alpha smiled fondly, feeling a pull of attraction to the long, lean omega that he’d never felt as strongly with any other partner before, omega or not. He leaned over, helpless to stop himself, even when Sam’s smile dimmed and his eyes slitted open to watch him, and took a deep breath near Sam’s neck. The heady aroma that was purely Sam was tinged with the first hint of an oncoming heat. 

Once he pulled back, eyes opening slowly, he registered the uneasy tension that had returned to his companion. He even felt a frisson of fear from the omega who was staring at his eyes and understood that the whiff of heat had made his eyes glow red a little. Sam had pulled back as far as he could until he could roll to the side and sit up, situating himself where his back was to neither Ketch nor the unobtrusive guard. 

“Oh, Samuel,” he tried to sooth the omega. “I do apologize, but your upcoming heat is affecting me more than I expected.” He watched closely, Sam’s brow furrowing.

“Heat? But I am on suppressants.” Ketch blinked in faux shock.

“I must apologize again. I did not think about this before. But while you were originally being held by that bitch, she dosed you with something that neutralized the suppressants.” He affected a flinch when Sam’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. “And, well, they are illegal in England so we cannot provide them. I had assumed that, as your mate, I would provide the,” he cleared his throat and glanced away, “services your heat would require. I should have realized that with your memory affected, it would be too soon to expect you to want me to touch you, much less provide heat relief.” Sam’s mouth opened and closed a few times, with no sounds, before he swallowed thickly.

“But, um, what about the other omegas in England?” His voice was soft. 

“They are provided with alphas if acceptable or tools to simulate the same results.” Sam’s thoughts turned inward as he considered that. He’d known about random alphas helping omegas in heat, but in the US, heat suppressants, as well as full hormone suppressants, were available to all omegas, making the lust-crazed heats described in bodice-rippers a thing of the past. However, he also knew that as he’d technically never experienced a heat, this first one would be very, very bad indeed. “Of course,” Ketch continued, “I will provide you the best tools at your request, but it only eases the symptoms, where an alphas services can reduce the time by several days and abate most of the symptoms, if not all, for the times between the peaks.” 

“Oh, God,” Sam gasped out, turning hurriedly to pull his shoes on.

“Sam? Are you all right?” The alpha could virtually see the wave of panic breaking over the omega and his protective side rose up. He rose to his feet and offered Sam his hand. Sam, not really thinking linearly at the moment, took the hand, allowing Ketch to help him stand. 

“I, uh, think I need to go back to my room,” Sam mumbled, swallowing again and again. He looked up into Arthur’s concerned eyes and tried for a reassuring smile that was really more of a grimace. “I need some time…alone…to um, think about this. I’m not rejecting you, Arthur,” He hurried to tell the alpha, putting his hand up in a flapping gesture, “but this…this is…You have to understand…” He pleaded with Arthur with his eyes, wringing his hands together now. 

“Of course, dear one,” Ketch replied, nodding his head, “This is, how do you Americans say, ‘from out in left field’ and not something to be taken lightly. I will not pretend that my alpha side is not stung, but I would never force you into anything for which you are not agreeable to. Come,” he gestured back towards the hidden entrance to the facility below the ruins, “I will escort you back to your temporary quarters and give you your space.” He bent to grip the edge of the blanket, flapping it once to dislodge any detritus, then throwing it over his arm, before following Sam down the slope. The beta guard slipped from his perch behind some crumbling blocks that had once been a castle wall, keeping both hands on the weapon, but an eye cast all around them, and followed discreetly.


	8. Despair, Rage, Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean despair over their predicament, Sam's heat rages, and there is confusion with the BMoL

“Even when we win, we lose,” Dean muttered from behind his hands as he perched on the edge of one of the cots in the cell. 

Cas sighed, dropping down onto the cot next to his friend. 

“The war is not yet over,” the angel growled as he patted Dean’s shoulder. “Perhaps the people we want to help us are still looking.” He and Dean shared a look. 

*****

“GET! OUT!” Sam yelled at the beta doctor who had been trying to hook up sensors to the sweaty omega. Sam was crouched on the floor in the far corner of his room, the soft hospital gown they’d insisted he wear for the duration of his heat, soaked through. Sam had his head hunkered down between his shoulders and was glaring at the doctor and the nurse, his eyes glowing yellow, with a red outer ring. He continued to snarl as the nurse shivered in fear. 

She had been in the vicinity of alphas in uncontrolled ruts who scared her less. Omegas were typically incoherent and wanton during their heats, taking any ‘help’ offered, be it heat sexual aides or an alpha volunteer, but Sam had been aggressive and unpredictable. He’d already thrown one guard into the wall so hard they’d had to rush him to surgery for cerebral hemorrhaging. The other guard was instructed to stay all the way down the hallway at the exit door as any alphas in his space made him so violent, they’d not been able to get anyone near him, even the beta doctor and nurse until there was a perimeter of non-alpha air around him.

An omega housekeeper had been sent in to help him change into the gown and he’d still snarled at her, causing her to faint in fear, the nurse having to drag her out as Sam had backed into the corner. Currently, he gave the appearance of a feral alpha who was cornered, and excepting the yellow glow, he’d easily pass for such. Any equipment not bolted down had been slung around the room, leaving gashes and dents in the walls, saline bags ripped, splashed across the floor. Sheets from the bed were shredded. 

“Mr. Winchester,” the doctor squeaked. Sam growled and snapped his teeth. “Sam, since this is a genuine first…for all of us…we need to get readings.” He held up the glue tabs of the wireless sensors. “They will not hurt. I promise.” Sam lunged at him, then fell back when the doctor flinched so hard he stumbled. 

“GET! OUT!” 

“Mr. Ketch on his way?” The doctor sotto-voce’d to the nurse, not taking his eyes off the male omega. He swallowed as the growl continued to build in the room. The nurse jumped, also keeping her eyes on the omega. 

“Her ladyship has him back in London,” she responded quietly. “I am beginning to think that woman is officially off her rocker taking an omega’s alpha away, especially since we all knew his heat would get really bad. I am surprised Mr. Ketch has not defied her and returned anyway.” The doctor nodded slowly.

“He was informed of his omega’s physical state, yes?” The nurse shifted her eyes to glare at the back of the doctor’s head. 

“Are YOU off your rocker? Of course I told him.” The doctor sighed defeatedly. “He just growled and hung up.”

“Then her ladyship truly is keeping them separated for this.” 

This time, when the doctor took a tentative step forward, Sam lunged sideways, darting around the male beta, snarling and snapping. Both the doctor and nurse were taken aback, scrambling back and towards the door in terror. Protocol stated that prisoners who became seriously agitated should be sedated and the doors remain sealed until they were under control, damn be to the staff’s safety, but nothing had gone according to protocol since the male omega has entered the facility. Not only had he been removed from the Program before it could be completed, he’d been given freedoms that had, until now, only been granted to female omegas who were obedient. 

As a new subspecies, everyone had been hesitant to treat him like an alpha prisoner, and by now, knew not to underestimate him by treating him as they would an omega female prisoner. Then there was the angel and alpha in the London detention center and the female omega who had apparently given birth to this omega and the alpha in lockdown. America had always been presented as subhuman, unintelligent, and boorish. Thusly, it had been expected that perhaps the male omega just needed to be reminded of being a ‘proper’ omega to be manageable. And that had been their biggest mistake.

The two betas dropped everything in their hands and ran through the door into the hallway, the doctor turning to slam and lock the door, but it jolted as the omega rammed it from the inside, breaking the door jam, making the inward swinging door buckle outwards. The doctor squealed in terror, something he’d never admit to, as he flew backwards, landing awkwardly at the bottom of the far wall. The nurse, eyes wide, saw the omega rip the door open and hulk into the hallway. She turned and sprinted for the far door, screaming for the guard to open up. She didn’t dare look back, all focus on what was hopefully her salvation, opening the door she was aiming for. There was a growl and amazingly soft footfalls behind her, even though they were fast and whispery. 

As the door opened, the alpha guard swung into the doorframe with his weapon slung into firing position. All of the guards around the omega had had their lethal bullets exchanged for non-lethal tranquilizer darts, which still took a few seconds to activate even if they hit properly. As such, when the alpha saw the beta nurse barreling headlong towards him, the doctor still sprawled on the floor further down the hallway, and the heat-enraged omega between the two, gown fluttering in his wake as he raced to freedom, he braced himself and pulled the trigger, not bothering to yell a warning. He knew he’d face the Alpha Prime’s wrath if the omega was injured and the beta nurse may not survive the high dose of sedative in the darts if she got more than one, but seeing the nearly orange glow (bright yellow, with a red bleed from the outer ring) in the omega’s eyes, and the utter rage on his face, he didn’t hesitate. 

The first dart hit the nurse, but the second missed as the omega tackled her to the ground. There was a sharp sound, perhaps of her skull hitting the hard tile, and then a roar as the omega leapt up immediately from her prone body and tackled the alpha. The darts had continued to spray, the guard hoping at least one had landed its mark, but he could not be sure as the orderly world of white tiles and a quiet medical bay erupted into chaos for him. 

*****

“Hello, Squirrel. Feathers.” 

Dean and Cas leapt up as the dapper demon shimmered into view. He didn’t appear to be completely solid, which proved to an accurate assumption when Dean swiped his hand through the image. Crowley smirked, then looked around.

“Act like I’m not here, because I’m really not.” He raised a hand to halt Dean’s confused growl. “And no, the cameras cannot see me, nor can any other person except the two of you.” Cas, trying to appear nonchalant, began to look around as though looking for something, which made Crowley roll his eyes. “You two go back to staring longingly at each other and pretend I’m not here. Mother is projecting me into your lovely accommodations.” 

Cas nodded and sat back down on the cot, reaching up to drag Dean down with him. The alpha, however, kept glancing ruefully over at the demon before turning back to Cas.

“You come to get us out of here?” Crowley tsked and held a finger to his mouth. 

“They cannot see or hear me, but they can see and hear you. If you must speak, do it with circumspection.” When Dean’s brow furrowed and he growled, Cas sighed. “I’d ask Moose to explain that word to you, but obviously, he’s not here. I mean, let me do all the talking and you just reply in a way it doesn’t seem that you are speaking to anyone except the blue-eyed insurance salesman in front of you.”

“Insurance salesman?” Dean asked, one brow going up. The demon chuckled.

“Yes,” Cas replied. “Jimmy was an insurance salesman, not the ‘accountant’ you originally attributed to him.” Dean looked him up and down, then hummed and tilted his head. 

“I can see that.” Crowley rolled his eyes again.

“Now that we have that out of the way, let’s work on the problem of rescuing you, Feathers, and your mother, then locating and rescuing your moose of a brother, yes?” 

“Yes,” Cas nodded, patting Dean’s arm to keep him quiet. 

“Right, well, quick explanation, then onto planning. Mother located Mary as she does not have the same lovely rib decorations you and your brother share and I popped in on her first.” Dean perked up, opening his mouth, but catching himself and closing it again. “She was amazingly quick on the uptake. I can see where Moose gets his intelligence from.” He held up one finger, looking up and shaking his head. “Don’t ever reveal I said that about your giant brother. Teasing him is one of my favorite, and least destructive, forms of torture.”

“Get on with it,” Dean huffed, looking out the bars to see if anyone was paying them any attention. When it appeared that no one was rushing in to dispatch the demon, he nodded, partly to himself. 

“Anywho, the lovely Mary Winchester, directed me here to you, as she is currently unable to provide any assistance even to herself.” He saw Dean tense and shook his head. “They are not hurting her, per se, but let’s leave it at it’s better to escape quickly and rescue her sooner rather than later, yes?”

“Yes,” Cas sighed as Dean nodded roughly. 

“As for this facility, it does indeed have warding that hides it but now that we know they exist and why, Mother assures me that we can get around them. But, and this is the kick in the balls, eh? As soon as any of my minions appear inside the country, alarms will begin going off and they will mobilize their troops. And from what intelligence I’ve been able to gather, they have ways to dispatch demons rather handily.” 

“So, what does that mean? You can’t do it?” The alpha asked, brow furrowed. Crowley chuckled, sliding his hands into his pants pockets and rocking on his heels. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean, would I have come here just to taunt you with freedom if I couldn’t help you?” Dean cut his eyes sharply at the King of Hell with a ring ringed glare.

“Yes,” Cas said before Dean could. Crowley laughed loudly and abruptly. 

“Oh, I do love how in sync you two are becoming. But yes, I can do it. It will just take precise positioning and timing.” Dean sighed, looking down at Cas’s hand on his arm. 

“What’s your plan?” Crowley smiled broadly.


	9. Rescue and Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're here, Sammy!

By the time Dean, Cas, Mary, and Crowley had bypassed the collar and handcuffs locks, the cell locks, the facility warding and found out where Sam was being kept, there was a full-scale invasion of demons, angels, and other supernatural beings into the British Isles. Witches and demons had provided transport for the angels (temporary truce) and the other creatures, like vampires, etc, and Rowena had insisted that she join them once they headed to Tintagel as she had a bone to pick with one of the scientists there. The facility there was still warded so they had to appear in the ruins above, having the blueprints on how to get into Merlin’s Cave. 

The first thing they’d seen had been a single man being attacked by multiple alpha guards. The man, although naked and covered in blood and sweat, was handily taking out each guard with, what Cas could only describe as efficiency. They were so unprepared for the sight that all of them startled when Dean suddenly roared and dove into the battle. He ripped the guards from the hoard of them surrounding the man, not caring if he was lethally injuring them or not, as long as they were no longer a threat. 

It was Cas who finally blinked and said softly said what he knew Dean was thinking.

“Sam.” Everyone else immediately dove in as they realized the naked, bloody man was none other than Sam Winchester, and he was fighting off a few dozen alphas for who knew how long before they had arrived. 

Sam, for his own part, was too deep into his heat enduced rage that he was attacking every alpha without cognizance of anything beyond the need to get them all away from him. He kicked and punched, bit and threw. He could smell the blood but it only increased the fog in his mind. He was reaching for the next alpha to come within his reach when something stayed his hand and he turned to reach for another. The alpha in front of him turned and reached for another alpha as well, the both of them standing back to back in battle. There was a small part of Sam’s brain that was confused as to why he turned away from pushing this alpha away, and why the alpha was fighting alongside him anyway. He attributed it guiltily to subconsciously recognizing the alpha as Arthur then dismissed it. 

Flying bodies, groaning alphas, and blood splatters abounded as they fought. At one point, Sam knew his delirium was getting bad as he saw his mother fighting one alpha guard. He shook his head and continued on, sighing to think that his mother would be there in spirit to help him fight. When the last alpha had fallen and was not able to move more than to curl into a fetal position, he stopped, chest heaving, wiping blood and sweat from his eyes, swiping his wet and matted hair backwards to clear his vision. He turned cautiously towards the last standing alpha to thank Arthur, but was tackled into a hug.

He gasped, then growled as he pushed the alpha away, thinking it was either his delirium or some mind-altering drug he had possibly been dosed with. 

The alpha stepped back and held up his hands placatingly. Sam blinked, sucking in air. He felt the adrenaline draining and the tranquilizers he’d fought off up until now beginning to take effect. Add in the pain in his cramping omega body and he dropped to his knees and swayed there. 

“Sam,” the alpha said, dropping to his own knees in front of him. The omega blinked again and his brother emerged from the fog, further confusing him. He frowned and tilted his head. “Sam.” His voice was spoken with such love and awe that he felt himself begin to cry. 

“Dean?” Sam whispered, afraid that voicing his brother’s name would make him disappear, like a ghost fading away. But the alpha’s eyes were welling up as well and he smiled, nodding. Sam let out one sob before falling forward. Where Dean caught him before he could hit the ground fully. 

The others rushed forward to help. Cas yanked off his trenchcoat to throw around the naked man. Mary fell to her knees to hug both her boys, and Crowley stood back, next to Rowena, both of them sharing a proud, smug look. They smiled at each other, before stepping forward to teleport them all back to the bunker in Kansas. 

*****

“He was never going to be mine,” Ketch growled as he stared across the desk at Dr. Hess. The woman held her head haughtily and cleared her throat, eyeing the restraints on the alphas chair that held him secure. She knew that otherwise, her throat would have already been ripped out. 

“Actually, the plan had been to let you tame him, but when this new knowledge was found once we knew what to look for, I felt it best to distance ourselves. And that includes you.” Ketch snarled and fought briefly, his eyes glowing red. “While we have overcome great obstacles before, the board and I feel it is in all of our best interests to no longer be involved.”

“So, you allowed the invasion to come and remove him from me?” She had the decency to let her smile drop and dropped her eyes.

“That was unexpected, but fortuitous,” She replied. “One he is far removed and you are calmed, you will see this logically for what it is.” 

“And Toni?” He asked, sneering. “She finds him, brings him in, and gets to just continue in her position?” 

“For the moment. But it is our understanding that if she were to come into contact with the male omega, or any of his allies, in the future, she will be disavowed. She has been informed.” Dr. Hess clasped her hands together on the desktop and leaned forward. “Now, the next alpha in line for Prime will lead in your stead until you return to the fold, Mr. Ketch. The good doctor here,” she gestured to the beta doctor and two alpha guards who came into the room at that moment, “is here to escort you for your ‘Program’ reset.” When he snarled and raged at her, the doctor injected him and jumped back, waiting until it had fully taken effect before directing the guards to transfer him to the gurney, restrain him, and take him out. 

*****

It was nearly three full days later before Sam drifted to consciousness again, his body slightly achy, but no longer cramping, sweating, or hot. He was clean and dressed in soft sleep pants and a worn t-shirt. Turning his head to the side, he realized he was in his room in the bunker and that his brother was sitting in the chair next to his bed. He had been leaning forward, elbows on his knees, head dangling, but as soon as the slightest sound of Sam’s heads turning broke the silence, the alpha had jumped up, moving to sit on the edge of Sam’s bed. 

“Hey, little brother,” the green-eyed alpha smiled down at him. Sam frowned in confusion for a moment. 

“Dean?” The alpha nodded at him, reaching down with one hand on Sam’s chest. “But you’re dead. Amara…” Dean huffed.

“Made up with Chuck and they swanned off to reconnect or something. Oh, and she removed the soul bomb.” Sam shoved Dean’s arm off his chest, rising up quickly to hug Dean strongly. The alpha hugged back just as strongly. “When we got back here and found you and Cas missing and the blood and…” His voice broke off as he took a deep, shuddering breath. 

“We?” Sam asked, finally pulling back. Dean’s face lit up in a bright smile. 

“Oh, yeah,” Dean laughed. “Do you think you’re feeling good enough to come to the kitchen? You need to eat, but you need to see this, too.” 

“See what?” Sam asked, tilting his head, feeling more confused as he swung his legs off the side of the bed and tested his own steadiness. Dean rushed over to help lend him support. 

“Just come see, bitch,” Dean laughed. Sam’s bitchface made him laugh even more. “Damn, I’m glad to see you back to normal.” 

“About that,” Sam started. Dean shook his head, keeping his hand on Sam’s bicep as they walked towards the kitchen. Sam could hear voices in the kitchen, one he definitely did not recognize. They turned the corner and the talk turned into exclamations of joy and greeting. When one of the people turned out to be his long dead mother, he looked at Dean in concern, but his brother simply smiled and nodded. Sam felt light headed and tears began to well up as the blond woman rushed to envelope him in a hug. He hugged her back.

“Mom,” he sighed happily. “How?”

“Amara,” Crowley spoke up from where he still sat at the table, sipping his coffee. “Parting gift and all that.” Sam frowned at the demon, but finally let Mary go as he felt himself weakening from standing so long after his ordeal. With Mary on one side and Dean on the other, they escorted him to sit at the end seat of the table, Rowena sweeping over with a cup of coffee for him. She laid one hand delicately on his shoulder, then leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“Welcome back, Samuel,” she sing-songed. He gave her a confused smile. 

“Sam, I’m so sorry,” Cas started from where he stood on the far side of the room, nervously shifting from foot to foot. “I wasn’t able to protect you from her-.”

“Stop,” Sam told him, holding up the hand not holding the coffee. Dean had walked over to the refrigerator to pull out ingredients for a western omelet. 

“Cas, we already told you that Sam won’t, doesn’t, blame you,” he said turning around. There was a small glance at Sam, who nodded.

“You couldn’t have known,” Crowley said before Sam could reply. “And those British bastards were prepared to take on almost anything. You saw how they had the entire country warded.” 

“Cas, please,” Sam said. “He’s right. You did what you could and in the end, we’re all here, together, right?” 

“Such a girl,” Dean smirked, shaking his head. He was cracking eggs and although he didn’t see his little brother’s face, he knew the look he was getting. 

“But everyone knows about me now,” Sam said after a moment of quiet. “Will they try to come after me again? Will others? Angels? Demons?” 

Crowley eyed him critically and smirked. 

“You really don’t know, do you?” All of them except Rowena turned to stare at him in confusion. 

“Poor dearie,” she sighed, sipping her own cup of tea. “Such intelligence but never thought to look it up.” 

“Crowley, Rowena,” Dean said threatingly. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Crowley laughed. “It’s never been common knowledge, even if Mother likes to pretend it was there for everyone to find.” Mary shifted to glare at him too. “Fine, you knew about your destinies as Michael’s and Lucifer’s vessels, of course.”

“Get on with it,” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Patience, Squirrel. Well, both of you had been in the plans from the beginning but there was a twist that we were all aware of, except Lucifer, his gang, and you two, apparently.” When Sam sighed short-temperedly, the demon huffed. “It was never meant for Lucifer to win. You were created specifically to defeat him, not acquiesce.”

“Honestly,” Rowena huffed, when their looks of confusion did not clear. “Samuel, you are the only male omega ever born who has made it past childhood. Lucifer is the Alpha Alpha, the first one, the highest, the supreme, the prime. He could only be freed by an omega, but he also could only be defeated by a male of strong will and bond.”

“Lucifer, the ultimate alpha,” Crowley said as comprehension dawned on them. He rolled his hand in the air.

“And Sam, the only male omega. Already in the works to be his vessel,” Dean muttered. “Damn, Sammy. Heaven and Hell put you through a lot of shit when they already knew you’d defeat him.” 

“Ah,” Cas said as a thought occurred, “But they couldn’t tell him because then Lucifer would have known.”

“Bingo,” Crowley smirked, “But Moose here still surprised everyone when he jumped into the Cage, dragging both archangels in, rather than taking over and letting Michael beat him into angel dust. Good job on that, by the by.” 

“And to answer your question, dear boy,” Rowena cooed, “Yes, now everyone knows who ye are. But no, they will not be coming after ye. As the boy with the demon blood, the man who stopped Lucifer and Michael and saved the world, the omega who brought demons, angels, and the rest of the supernatural together to break down the British Men of Letters, everyone knows your name. And they are afraid of ye looking their way. They are in awe of ye.”

“But why?” Sam asked, still not fully confident. His brother looked over his shoulder from where he was flipping the omelet with his spatula. 

“Because, little brother. You’re Sam Freaking Winchester.” Mary laughed, making Sam and Cas smile. Rowena and Crowley smiled and nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got time to edit and polish this off. I left some things unanswered, but I can't do 'dubious consent' stuff, so its implied, but not addressed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
